The present invention relates to apparatus for the hydraulic transport of precipitator dust from a precipitator plant which is provided with several hoppers consecutively arranged in flow direction of the gas to be cleaned. Underneath the discharge organ, there is provided a sluice chamber having an inlet for the rinse water and an outlet for the mixture from rinse water and precipitator dust.
Each hopper of such a precipitator plant is associated with one precipitator cell and is provided with an own rinse water connection. The bulk of the dust is obtained in the precipitator cell which is the first to receive the gas to be cleaned; this dust must be discharged through the respective hopper. As the first precipitator cell may fail and its function must then be performed by the second precipitator cell, the rinse water connection of each hopper must be designed for a rinse water flow rate which suffices for eliminating the full dust quantity obtained. This results in large pipework cross-sections for the rinse water connection. Furthermore, the water consumption is increased by the separate rinse water feed.